Air of Love
by LockedHeart
Summary: ...thanks to Neville...love is in the air...guess who has a crush in who?...THIS is for all the Ron/Hermione shippers out there!!...please read and review
1. Default Chapter

||DISCLAIMER|| Harry Potter is not mine, too bad, but I admire J.K Rowling because it's hers, so heh...read the story... also, sorry about the grammars 

||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||

--Chapter 1

It was their 5th year and that was the first day back from the X-mas break. Harry, Ron and Hermione are in potion class ready to make some potion under the strict examination of Hogward's meanest professor, Snape.

After gave out the instructions, he let them work on their own. 

Like usual, Hermione came over to work with Harry and Ron. Harry glad that she did, because after all, Hermione is the smartest 5th year in the entire Hogward. They actually enjoyed making the potion. Harry heard the giggles of the girls in the other table while they were working, because the potion they were working on was the love potion and Snape said they could keep it when we finished. 

"Ms. Brown, Ms. Patil, keep quiet or 10 points will be taken off your house." Snape growled. Patival and Lavender shut up, but they still grinning. 

Snape walked by Neville Longbottom's table. He stopped and watched him carefully. Anyone can see a bit of humor in his eyes when he examined the poor guy's potion. Harry elbowed Ron, signaled him to look at Neville's table. Ron elbowed Hermione who was trying to mix rosethorns and berryleaves together. 

"Hey!" She exclaimed but soon turned her attention to Neville's table also, where he had gone scarlet at every word Snape said.

"...once again, Mr. Longbottom, you have screwed up the entire potion by not follow the recipe and putting in the wrong ingredients. I've got to say, Mr. Longbottom, I amazed of how you have made it to the 5th year at Hogward with to record of screwing up on every cauldron of potion you ever mad-..." Snape didn't get to finish his sentence when a hand shot in the air. The class grew quite. 

It was Hermione's. 

||a/n|| what do you think? terrible? awesome? please review... 


	2. Chapter 2 Kaboom!

||DISCLAIMER|| the sad thing is, I don't own Harry Potter, the good thing is, J.K Rowling owns it and it awesome...and please, excuse me for my lack of good grammars

||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||

--Chapter 2 

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape turned to her, his look rather irritated. 

"Uh, Professor, I was wondering if you could help me with my potion? I'm afraid I did something wrong." Hermione said calmly. 

That took the class's attention. Silence took control over, everyone waited to see what happen next. They got use to Hermione's "know-it-all" attitude for a long time now, she was never the one who ask question for help in any subject at school. So this was an interesting thing that worth your time. 

"Hermione? having trouble? with potion?" Lavneder whispered loudly, breaking the silent. A couple of people muttered agreed with her. 

"So, It looks like the know-it-all doesn't know it all after all." Heads turned to look that the person who made the statement, it was Draco Malfloy, he smirked. Harry felt a rush of anger rising up but tried not to show it. "Shut up, Malfloy!" Ron hissed beside him. 

"Bite me, Weasley!" was the comeback that Malfloy made. Ron cursed under his breath, "What the bloody are you doing, Hermione?" he whispered to her. 

"Just watch, Ron, and honestly, I don't think your Mrs. Weasley would want you to say something like that." She whispered back still raising her hand. 

Snape was taken by surprised also, but he did a good job not showing it. "Silent!" He barked and slowly walked toward their table, leaving Neville and his scarlet face. Harry now understand Hermione's plan, she wanted to save Neville of being humiliated anymore then he just did. "Get back to your potion or else points will be taken off from your houses" He said coldly. Seem like Ron also realized Hermione's plan "Oh, bloody" He said. "Now, what did you do that went wrong Ms. Granger?" Snape said in a voice that rather sounded like he enjoy the fact that Hermione is asking for help because she always appear to be the "know-it-all". Hermione was about to say something but then a big explosion stopped her. Soon, the entire room was filled with pinkish-purple smoke and all heads were now turned to the one and the only..."Mr. Longbottom!!" Snape hollered

||a/n|| whoo...2nd chapter, please review...


	3. Chapter 3 Smoky Blueberry

||DISCLAIMER|| going once, going twice, Harry Potter is not mine...hey! that rhymes! ...and yeah, excuse the bad grammars

||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||

--Chapter 3

Neville was shaking at the furious Snape while Draco and his Sytheryn friends of fell out of their chairs laughing. It was not the first time that Neville has done something wrong in potion, but turned potion class into a smoky pink-purple shaded with blueberry sense is a complete different level. The smoke soon dissolved but the sense was still there. Snape looked at Neville with his cold dead eyes. The poor guy's face is colorless and nothing Hermione could do that could save him. Harry was impressed at Neville's luck because right that moment, the bell rang, ended Potion class. "50 points from Gryffindor and stay after to clean up the mess you've made" Snape growled, he turned and walked out of the room. It was time for food. Everyone hurried gather their stuff wanting to get to the Great Hall fast. So was Ron, but Hermione was slowly checking the ingredients for the potion. "Hurry up Hermione, I'm hungry!" He whined but she ignored him.

"Whew, was that Neville's luck or what?" Ron said reminded the incident once they were out of Potion class. The other two didn't get to answer his comment when a teasing voice sounded behind their back.

"Hey Granger, I s'posed you didn't copy down the ingredients for the potion to make one for your own did you?" He has a smirk on his face. Harry noticed that Ron clenched his fists.

"Go away, Malfloy" Ron said in a warning voice. Hermione stopped her track and stood quietly. Draco ignored Ron's statement, he went on " What's the matter Granger? The truth scared you? Is it because nobody since that dumb Krum has lay their eyes on you? Or is it..." Ron face went scarlet, he launched for Draco, his fists clenched but Harry managed to restrained him. 

"Get lost Malfloy!" Harry said coldly. Hermione, unexpected, moved up near Draco's face. Crabble and Golye started to move up to her also, but Draco signaled them to back off " Let's see what the mudblood has to say" He smirked.

By that time, Harry has clenched his fist also. 

Hermione was face to face with Draco, she spoke softly "Are you testing my limit Malfloy? Because if you are, you would be sorry." She turned her back and walked away left behind a stunned Draco. 

"Heh, You think you're so tough? I'm not afraid of you mudblood" He shouted behind her, his voice wasa bit trembled. 

"Just remember third year, Malfloy" Hermione said coldly, she turned to Harry and Ron "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry now." Meanwhile, Ron stared at her with amazement.

||a/n|| so lame so far, it's getting better...promise...review?


	4. Chapter 4 The Common Room

||DISCLAIMER|| Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, nothing belong to me, ain't it sad...;_;...forgive the bad grammar...

--Chapter 4

"Good morning Harry, good morning Ron" Hermione said cheerfully "It's a nice day isn't it?" 

"Easy for you to say, you didn't stay up all night writing three scrolls long for History of Magic" Ron mumbled as he sat down. 

"Well, I told you to do it ages ago but you didn't listen to me, but we don't have classes today, it's Saturday ?" Hermione responded. 

"Oh, bloody" Ron exclaimed.

At the same time, two Raveclaw girls walked passed by them "Hi Harry!!" they giggled. Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, he shrugged. 

**Later on in the common room. **

Harry was having Quidditch practice, Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table in the corner, she was helping him with the Transfiguration homework that professor McGonagall gave them. 

"Hermione, we have been on this for hours, can we take a break?" Ron said, threw his quilt down after more than an hour of trying to figure out the spell that could to turn a rabbit in to a horse (a/n: I dunno, sorry, randomness) 

"Ron, you just can't give up at the first sign of failure!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"But let's take a break then" Ron said "Want to play Wizard Chess?" He nudged. 

"Heh, no thanks, I assume that you will win again like the last couple of time I played with you." She chuckled. 

"So, then what?" Ron sighed "I'm bored". 

Hermione started to think about how un usual it was that Snape didn't take the opportunities of making a fool out of Neville after the incident in potion. She told Ron about her thought, he agreed with her, they talked about it for a while but got sidetracked. After a while, they were deep in silence, each thinking about different things. It was late and people started to left the common room, soon there were only Ron, Hermione and a couple of first years who seem to be really interesting in each other. Usually, Ron would feel a bit awkwardly, but today, he didn't, he felt...right. A little voice in his head told him it was right. Hemione also noticed that the common was a bit quieter, her and Ron was one of the few who were left, she felt a bit uncomfortable but she didn't want to leave. There is a voice in her head told her not to. 

Ron cleared his throat, "So, Hermione" He started.

"Hmm?" was her respond. 

"Did you and Krum talk at all over the summer?" He said softly. Hermione groaned, she remembered how weird he acted at last year's Yule Ball, and the fight they had afterward because she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, "the enemy".

"No, we didn't , he was busy with his Quidditch tournament, we didn't talk at all." She said to him, that something inside her glad that they didn't. 

||a/n|| getting hotter? no? sorry to hear that, review?


	5. Chapter 5 How Arkward!

||DISCLAIMER|| Harry Potter isn't mine, I'm not original...;_; ...asking your forgiveness because of my bad grammar

--Chapter 5

"Oh" Ron let out. Suddenly, he felt awkward, he kept his mouth shut. Hermione broke the silent which again had took over. She asked "Was Padma mad at you for ignored her all night?" 

Ron turned and looked at her, maybe because of the affection of the light from the fireplace near by, or maybe not, but Hermione looked so...beautiful. Her bushy chestnut hair glowed and brought out her beautiful hazel eyes. Ron lightly blushed at the thought that he has been admired her. He quickly snapped out of it. The same little voice in Ron told him to tell the true to her answer which was "No" He said, "She wasn't mad at all, she hooked up with some guy from Durmstrang and well, she ignored me" 

Hermione has a little smile on her face, she said "Well, it was your fault after all, ignored her the whole night" 

"You know sure why I did that" He said.

Hermione blushed a little, yes, she did know why he did that, the same little voice in her was telling her. Ron slowly reach for Hermione's small hand. She didn't move. 

Harry came back from practice, didn't notice the scenery, he said loudly across the room "Hey guys, working on McGonagall's homework?" 

Ron quickly withdrew his hand, he cleared his throat "Oh yeah, you're back already?". A couple of girls in the room noticed that Harry just came in started to giggled and whispered with each other. Harry did not know why, he decided to ignore it. 

Hermioned noticed that Ron was about to hold her hand when Harry came in, blushed, she stood up, tried to speaking in the most normal voice that she can "Hey, Harry". 

"Well, I'm going back to my dorm, I'll catch up with you guy later ok?" She said and gathered her stuff.

"Uh, sure" Ron blushed also, remembered what he tried to do. 

"See you, Hermione" Harry said as she walked away. Harry turned to Ron, he noticed his blushing face "You alright Ron?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ron lied. That little voice inside him told him that he is not. "I'm going to bed" He said and walked away, left behind a very curious Harry. 

||a/n|| hmm...what do you think?...review please...


	6. Chapter 6 The Little Voices

||DISCLAIMER|| I like Harry Potter very much, too bad I don't own it...ignore the bad grammar

--Chapter 6

Ron tossed and turned alnight in his four poster bed. His eyes closed, half asleep, half retraced in his might what happened with Hermione in the common room earlier. He wanted to hold her hand. The little voice in his head told him _you are falling for her_ . 

__

I'm falling for Hermione? He silently asked

__

Yes. The little voice replied

__

No way, not a chance!! He fought _She is my best friend, I have known her forever!! _

Yes, that's why you are falling for her, you fancy her!! The little voice crackled a laugh which annoyed Ron.

__

Shut up!! You don't know what you are talking about!

Oh yes, I do, you are Ronnald Weasley and you are fancy Hemione Granger! I think that's sweet! The little voice told him.

__

That can't be, she's my best friend, and...and...she's..bossy!! Yes, she's very bossy, I don't like bossy people!! Ron defended himself

__

She's your best friend and she is bossy. She is your bossy best friend. You fancy your bossy best friend!! The voice teased.

__

NO!! I don't fancy her!! You have no proof!! Ron shouted silently in his head.

__

Yes, you do, remember the Yule Ball? Because you fancy her, that's why you didn't dance with pretty and popular Padma Patil but spent all night angry at her and Victor Krum!! The little voice said in excitement.

Ron keep silent, he retraced the memory of the Yule Ball, _maybe the little voice was right, maybe I do like Hermione. _He thought.

__

Haha, you admitted it! . The little voice cracked another round of annoyed laughter.

__

Will you stop reading my thought and get out of my head!! Ron hissed silently. 

__

Haha The little voice said in the teasing voice. _I am your thought and I stay in your head, and I know that you like Hermione Granger. _

Oh bloody! Ron thought. 

__

You like Hermione, oh yes you do!! The voice cracked laughing again that caused Ron to get mad. _Alright, alright, I like Hermione, I get it, now go away!! . _

"I...like...Hermione...Granger.." Ron tossed again and mumbled in his sleep or somewhat like it 

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard, Ron tossed and turned all night and being sleeping in the bed that was next to his, Harry tried to shut out the noise Ron made until he heard what Ron had to say in sleep. 

__

Wicked! Ron fancies Hermione, he fancies our best friends Hermione !! Harry thought and couldn't stop a wide grin across his face. He knew something was up with them since the Yule ball, but...that, he didn't think of that! Harry wondered if Hermione know this. He fell asleep deep in the thought.

**At the same time, there was browned haired witch who was also sleepless**

Hermione listened to Lavender's softly snore. It passed midnight and she couldn't sleep. She tried, but couldn't. Something was bothering her. She remembered earlier how Ron tried to hold her hand. Hermione felt a rush in her body, she blushed. _Ron wanted to hold her hand and she didn't stop him. _She silently smile. _What was up with that? _

Yes, he wanted to hold your hand, he fancies you. A voice in her head answered her. _You didn't stop him because you fancy him too._

I fancy Ron? Ronald Weasley? My best friend? Hermione thought. _Are you really sure? _She asked

__

Oh, yes, I'm sure, you really do like him. The little voice said.

__

But I'm sure Ron doesn't like me, I'm not that special. She thought. The thought sadden her. _He went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil, the pretty and popular girl, not me, the bookworm Hermione. _She said to the little voice silently.

__

Heh, but he didn't dance with the popular and pretty girl, did he? He stayed all night watched you and Krum. The voice said. _And he told you that just earlier in the Common Room, remember?_

That's right. She thought. _So, it's true, Ron likes me, Ron Weasley likes me! _Hermione smiled at the thought. _And I like him too. _She thought happily.

__

Yes, you do. Said the little voice. _Now, get some sleep and you will see him in the morning._

||a/n|| Sorry, short chapter, more a head, please review...


End file.
